


Surviving Spouse

by hlravensnest_archivist



Category: Highlander: The Raven
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2007-12-31
Updated: 2007-12-31
Packaged: 2018-12-16 22:17:15
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,338
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11838114
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/hlravensnest_archivist/pseuds/hlravensnest_archivist
Summary: Note from Daire, the archivist: this story was originally archived atHL Raven's Nest. Deciding to give the stories a more long-term home, I began importing its works to the AO3 as an Open Doors-approved project in August 2017. I e-mailed all creators about the move and posted announcements, but may not have reached everyone. If you are (or know) this creator, please contact me using the e-mail address onHL Raven's Nest's collection profile.





	Surviving Spouse

**Author's Note:**

> Note from Daire, the archivist: this story was originally archived at [HL Raven's Nest](http://fanlore.org/wiki/HL_Raven%27s_Nest). Deciding to give the stories a more long-term home, I began importing its works to the AO3 as an Open Doors-approved project in August 2017. I e-mailed all creators about the move and posted announcements, but may not have reached everyone. If you are (or know) this creator, please contact me using the e-mail address on [HL Raven's Nest's collection profile](http://archiveofourown.org/collections/hlravensnest/profile).

Surviving Spouse by RSSacchi

  
  
  


_Surviving Spouse_

By RSSacchi 

* * *

Amanda mingles with her patrons at The Sanctuary. It's a good-sized crowd; there aren't so many customers that she can't work the crowd, but there are enough customers to make a deliciously large profit on the night. Amanda senses another Immortal and tells herself it's an old friend. 

She makes her way to the front door to find two Immortals, the Ramallos. Carmen looks well; she has ditched the matronly look, and Antonio looks like Antonio. His glasses are more fashionable but he still has a weak chin, droopy eyes, and round shoulders. He does have a good personality. 

"Carmen, Antonio, welcome to my place." 

Carmen and Antonio exchange greetings. Antonio looks as if he heard a joke but doesn't yet get the punch line. "Amanda, did you say this was your place?" 

"Yes, I bought it practically for a steal a few years ago." 

"Well, congratulations, Amanda. Speaking of yours, is he--" 

"Yes, Carmen, this is Nick Wolfe. Nick, this is Carmen and Antonio Ramallo." 

"Pleased to meet you." 

Amanda can tell from the way they stand next to each other they are still in love even after one hundred years. 

* * *

**MADRID, 1903**

Amanda is at the bullring. A matador she met two evenings ago promised her a bull's ear. She senses another Immortal, looking around she sees Antonio Ramallo with a woman who is also an Immortal. 

"Antonio." 

"Amanda, so good to see you. This is my wife, Carmen." 

"Pleased to make your acquaintance, darling. When did you get married?" 

"Carmen and I wed last year." 

"Congratulations." 

Antonio went down with the Spanish Armada and Amanda first met him about a century ago. 

* * *

**PRESENT TIME, THREE MONTHS LATER**

Amanda, Nick, and Carmen are at Antonio's gravesite service and Father Liam conducts the service. There are also a few mortals who knew Antonio, though not what he was. Amanda notices a mortal in the distance, presumably someone's Watcher. The service ends and the mortals give their final condolences and walk to their cars. Carmen walks over to Father Liam. 

"Where is he?" 

"Carmen, this is hardly the time." 

"The funeral is over. When will be the right time?" 

"There is never a right time for vengeance." 

"So Kortz just gets away with it?" 

"Carmen, you know I won't get involved in the Game. I'm not going to help you in your vendetta." 

Carmen clinches her teeth and quickly walks away. 

"Amanda, me telling her will only get her killed." 

Amanda knows Father Liam is right. She also knows it would do no good to ask him about Juergen Kortz. Amanda and Nick walk to catch up with Carmen. Amanda glances up at the overcast sky. 

* * *

**MADRID, 1903**

Amanda looks up at the overcast sky. She hopes she can make it home before the rain starts. Amanda senses another Immortal and quickens her pace. She hears the other Immortal's footsteps so she rounds a corner and draws her sword. She swings her sword but the other Immortal took the turn wide. 

"Did you really expect me to fall for that old trick you silly goose?" 

"Who are you and what do you want?" 

"I am Juergen Kortz and I come for your head." 

"Why?" 

"There can be only one." 

Kortz raises his sword and goes on the attack strong and fast. She throws her hat at him and runs, but Kortz laughs and pursues her. Amanda runs to an old stone bridge. She stops, spins around and swings her sword in a wide arc. 

"Still with the old tricks, you old horse." 

Kortz resumes his attack, driving Amada to the middle of the bridge. He hits her sword hard then cuts her across the belly. Amanda staggers back, her sword down. The only chance she has is if an overconfident Kortz drops his guard, closes in and gives her one shot at his head. Kortz isn't falling for it. He knows he has only to wait a few moments. 

"You're out of tricks you old cow." 

Amanda stands by the side of the bridge. "Just one more trick." 

With her last ounce of strength she throws herself off the bridge to the river below. 

"You aren't worth getting my feet wet, Amanda. We'll continue this at your place." 

* * *

Amanda sucks in water as she struggles for the surface. Breaking the surface, she swims for the bank. She reaches land and coughs up water for a few moments. _He knew my name. How did he know my name? Did I tell him? No. He said he would continue this at my place._ Amanda finds her bearings; she's not far from Antonio's place. 

* * *

A sopping wet Amanda, with mud all over her face and clothes, knocks on Antonio's door. Antonio cracks the door then opens it wide. He has a sword in his hand. 

"My God Amanda, what happened to you?" 

"An Immortal named Juergen Kortz." 

"Juergen Kortz? Come in. Come in." 

Amanda steps inside. "You know him?" 

"I heard of him. You're lucky to be alive." 

"Yes, but I don't feel lucky right now." 

"Carmen will be home soon. I'll put some coffee on. Have you had enough water or would you want to take a bath?" 

"Water without mud will do fine." 

* * *

**PRESENT TIME**

Amanda returns from a shopping spree. Nick steps out of his office and takes her shopping bags and carries them up to her suite. Nick puts down Amanda's bags. Amanda takes out a dress and gives it an admiring look. 

"Carmen came by earlier." 

"Amanda's face drops. How is she doing?" 

"She came to employ my agency to find Kortz." 

"What did you say?" 

"I accepted, but I'm not going to get the agency officially involved." 

"You accepted! Nick if she finds out where Kortz is, she's dead." 

"Kortz is that good?" 

"Yes, and she's that bad." 

"One way or another she's going to find him." 

"I know." 

"Maybe her rage will give her an advantage." 

"If anything, it will put her at even more of a disadvantage." 

* * *

**MADRID, 1903**

Amanda and Antonio drink coffee at the kitchen table when they sense another Immortal. Amanda has on Carmen's bathrobe and Antonio glances at the clock; it should be Carmen. Antonio opens the door and takes a basket of groceries from Carmen. When she sees Amanda her face turns white and she draws her sword and stabs Antonio. 

"Amanda, you treacherous tramp." 

"Carmen, there's an explanation for this!" 

"You can tell it to the devil." 

Carmen swings her sword at Amanda's head. Amanda jumps back and dashes to the opposite side of the table. Carmen takes another swing and chases Amanda, who retaliates by kicking Carmen in the head and tripping her. As Carmen scrambles to her feet Amanda grabs Antonio's sword. 

"Carmen, it's all innocent. Listen to me." 

"You've made a fool out of me, enough." 

Carmen goes on the attack. Amanda can't believe she's fighting a duel over Antonio. Carmen's tactics are predictable and her moves clumsy. Amanda disarms her and punches her in the face. She arches her sword. 

Antonio screams, "Amanda no! Please, no." 

Antonio stands; he has one hand where Carmen stabbed him. He rushes to Carmen, grabs her and pulls her into the bedroom. 

"Stay here, Amanda." 

Amanda sits for a few anxious minutes; she can't believe she almost killed a woman over Antonio. Carmen and Antonio walk out of the bedroom. 

"I'm sorry for what I did." 

Carmen looks like a girl whose father forced her to apologize for being naughty. 

* * *

Amanda is at the market and senses another Immortal. Carmen walks over to Amanda. "I'm sorry I attacked you. When I saw you and Antonio I lost my head." 

"I understand." 

Carmen looks sincere this time. Amanda doesn't understand but she doesn't see any reason for Carmen to explain herself. 

* * *

**PRESENT TIME**

Amanda is at the bar in The Sanctuary a few hours before opening while Carmen is in Nick's office. Nick assigned one of his new people to the case. The new guy proved to be very good. Nick can hold out for a day or two. Nick has a major problem with the truth: He feels he has to tell it. 

There's the sensation of another Immortal. Moments later Juergen Kortz comes from the back room. 

"You really should have invested in a better lock." 

"What brings you to this Holy Ground?" 

"Old business. I decided to settle all old accounts. Paris was always a good place to clear up old business." 

"This is my place and Holy Ground. Get out." 

Nick enters from his office. Kortz glances over at Nick then turns to Amanda. "I see you have some affairs to settle. The abandoned rail station at midnight." 

Carmen steps behind Nick. He covers her mouth and holds her back. 

Kortz nods his head. "Yes, Paris is a good place for business. The rail station at midnight." With that, he walks out the front door. 

Nick takes his hand off Carmen's mouth. 

"Let me go!" 

Nick releases Carmen but blocks her way. "Carmen, you don't stand a chance against him." 

"How do you know?" 

"Amanda told me. I trust her judgment. You should too." 

Carmen breathes heavily for a few moments. "Yes, we must trust Amanda's judgment. I'll be going now." Carmen walks into Nick's office then exits the building. 

Nick turns to Amanda. "She took that very well." 

"Too well." 

"You think--" 

"Yes." 

* * *

Amanda drives up Carmen's dark driveway at ten o'clock. Nick turns to her. "What's the plan if she's planning to face Kortz?" 

"I still haven't come up with one yet." 

"So we play it by ear?" 

"That usually works out well for me." 

Amanda and Nick step out of her Mercedes. Amanda looks at her white raincoat, which has her broadsword inside it. Opening the rear door, she takes out her raincoat and puts it on. They walk to Carmen's front door. Carmen opens the door wearing black leather and has her rapier in her hand. She stands motionless for a moment then beckons them in. 

"Are you saying good-bye before you leave the country?" 

"We aren't going anywhere, darling. Nick and I came here because we were worried you might be planning to do something foolish." 

"If it happened to you, or you," she indicates Nick, "you would be doing exactly what I'm going to do." 

Nick looks away. Amanda looks over Carmen. "Carmen, you aren't going anywhere tonight." 

"The only way you can stop me is to kill me." 

"As you wish." Amanda draws her sword. 

"Amanda, is this your plan?" 

"Stay out of this, Nick. Carmen, if you're determined to lose your head I may as well take it." 

Carmen tries to walk around Amanda but she pushes Carman across the room. 

"I mean it, Carmen. Put down your sword or fight me." 

Carmen raises her sword. "I mean it too, Amanda. Get out of my way." 

Carmen steps forward. Amanda taps Carmen's sword with her broadsword and they parry. Carmen tries a lunging thrust; Amanda slides to one side. Carmen blocks Amanda's counter blow. The fight consists of charging and lunging attacks by Carmen, which Amanda dodges and responds with counter blows. Carmen has improved her skill considerably since she last crossed swords with Amanda. 

Carmen breathes heavily. She makes short stomps with her rear leg. She charges and lunges. Amanda sidesteps Carmen's attack and thrusts. Carmen runs into Amanda's blade. 

Carmen whispers, "I'm glad it was you Amanda." 

Carmen collapses. Amanda looks at Carmen's lifeless body for a moment then turns to Nick. "You stay with her." 

"I'm coming with you." 

"You wouldn't leave a defenseless woman alone?" 

"She can take care of herself." 

"Not for a while. Nick, if I don't come back you get her out of France." 

"If you don't come back I'll be too busy going after Kortz." 

"I'll just have to come back then." Amanda kisses Nick, turns, and walks out of the house. 

* * *

Amanda waits at the abandoned rail yard. She feels the sensation of another Immortal. Moments later Kortz struts into view. 

"Early rather than fashionably late?" 

"Let's just get this over with." 

"That's not the Amanda I remember." 

"Neither is this." 

Amanda goes on the attack but Kortz quickly turns the tables on Amanda. He is clearly stronger than Amanda. They lock swords; Kortz pushes Amanda back, who ducks and rolls under a derelict freight car. She watches Kortz's legs and waits for him to commit himself. 

"Amanda, you're just delaying the inevitable. I thought you wanted to get this over with." 

Amanda jumps inside the open freight car. She feints then jumps at Kortz, stabbing him then feels a pain in her side. She backs away from Kortz. He got the worst of the exchange; he holds his chest in one hand and points his sword at Amanda. 

"Come on, you want to get this over with." 

"I can wait, darling." 

He screams and charges. Amanda shifts to the side, spins around and decapitates Kortz. Amanda paces and waits for The Quickening. A glow rises from Kortz's body, sparks dance along the rails. Amanda feels a jolt throughout her body. For a moment she's in early 20th Century Madrid. Then she's at the Battle of Königgrätz where Kortz had his first death. Places and events flash before her. Then there's silence and darkness as Amanda slowly walks away. 

* * *

**EPILOGUE**

Nick opens Carmen's door as Amanda walks up and hugs her. They kiss then step inside. Carmen has on a bathrobe. 

"I'm very happy you are alive, I can't say as much about myself." 

"It'll take some time." 

"Kortz?" 

"Dead, it's over." 

"Amanda, I owe you my head." 

Amanda cringes inside but she struggles not to show it. "Yes, so hold onto it until I decide to collect." Amanda daydreams about fighting with Carmen over Nick, but he brings her back to reality. 

"Amanda, what are you thinking?" 

"Oh, nothing." 

**THE END**

* * *

© 2007   
Please send comments to the author! 

* * *  
  
---  
  
  
  
  



End file.
